This invention relates to a device and method for verifying personal handwriting.
It is known to provide a device for verifying personal handwriting which relies on the coordinate comparison of, for instance, a signature, with an authentic signature in order to determine whether the compared signature is itself authentic. However, since such devices rely on the use of quite elaborate software and writing recognition systems, they tend to be complicated and expensive. Moreover they are not completely effective in the detection of good forgeries in view of the often very close visual similarity between a forged signature and one which is authentic.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device for and method of verifying personal handwriting which does not rely on the coordinate comparison of handwriting pieces and which has a high level of immunity to forgeries.